Sublimemente Imoral
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: NC17 "Quem sabe ficara melancólica com aquele carmim no horizonte porque ele sabia o que Gina calava; talvez o vermelho-poente eram os olhos Dele de fato, perseguindo-a e matando-a aos poucos, enlouquecendo-a de tantos matizes."


_**N/A: Ora, ora,ora, essa fic é um verdadeiro devaneio! Eu não sei porque ocasionalmente escrevo Gina/Voldie...(sem misericórdia para um Harry chifrudo! XD~) Mas de qualquer modo, eu adoro escrever coisas tão sublimemente imorais como essa loucura aqui! Se você gostou (nhahh, eu sei que vai gostar, seu pervertido! ^.^) REVIEWS JÁ! Nem que seja só um " tipo assim, gostei (e tenho coragem de confessar)"**_

Sublimemente Imoral

Prólogo

A Longa Noite

O sol que morre tem clarões d'auroras,  
Águia que bate as asas pelo céu!

Horas que têm a cor dos olhos teus...  
Horas evocadoras doutras horas...  
Lembranças de fantásticos outroras,  
De sonhos que não tenho e que eram meus!

Horas em que as saudades, p'las estradas,  
Inclinam as cabeças mart'rizadas  
E ficam pensativas... meditando...

Morrem verbenas silenciosamente...  
E o rubro sol da tua boca ardente  
Vai-me a pálida boca desfolhando...

(Sol Poente - Florbela Espanca)

Quando aquele magnífico pôr-do-sol avançou radiante por entre as encostas rochosas da praia, Gina Weasley percebeu que seu olhar fora dardejado por um vermelho intenso marcante, antes do astro se tornar um rosa fugidio e desaparecer na amplitude do horizonte.

Estivera correndo como louca, sem fôlego, as faces coradas, os longos cabelos ruivos esvoaçando na brisa marinha. Mas parara surpresa, de repente, vencida pelo derradeiro despedir-se do dia. Agora vinha a noite, ela sabia. A noite com seus misteriosos tremores.

Formando a patrulha daquele dia ao lado de mais oito Aurores, a ruiva sentia que, apesar de todos os esforços, o Lorde das Trevas não seria capturado. Nunca seria. Todas as pistas, até as mais evidentes, caíam sempre por terra, afinal. O Ministério poderia tentar todas as possibilidades, recrutar os melhores funcionários, lançar as mais exaustivas cartilhas que ela sabia, e soube com ainda mais intensidade depois daquele espetáculo de cores quentes, que o Maligno, o Oculto permaneceria a salvo em algum lugar, um lugar distante talvez ou tão próximo como um segundo passo. Um local onde nem as estrelas teriam coragem de denunciá-lo porque, de certa e irônica forma, Lorde Voldemort tinha os olhos da cor do céu, daquele céu escarlate que se fora e que retornaria no poente seguinte. Ele, que tinha a alma da noite, também tinha os olhos do sol. E ninguém mais no mundo conhecera tão de perto Voldemort quanto ela...

- Sra. Potter, por favor, tente nos acompanhar! – gritou um dos aurores mais à frente, abandonando momentaneamente seu lugar no grupo para ir de encontro a Gina. Ela ficara ainda mais para trás à medida que os demais avançavam e a noite caía, e poderia acabar perdida caso não seguisse o ritmo da patrulha.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou o colega auror de rosto simpático e bastante vermelho do frio. - É perigoso afastar-se do grupo; já estamos muito a sua frente, veja! - apontou para os demais aurores que pareciam esperar contrariados.

- Estou indo – ela olhou enigmaticamente para o seu interlocutor, sem deixar de constatar que ele estava com a razão. - E estou bem sim, não se preocupe. Só um pouco cansada, mas isso todos estão – acrescentou, corando.

O auror meneou a cabeça e correu de encontro aos demais, fazendo Gina apressar o passo. Ela suspirou desanimada, vendo que ninguém ali poderia perceber a melancolia que carregava consigo. Hoje em dia, não gostava mais de praias. Por mais que houvesse um belo sol aberto, ou estrelas aos montes faiscando na noite, praias nunca mais foram um lugar aconchegante e divertido. Agora elas lhe inspiravam receio, medo, solidão, sempre alguma coisa de ruim ou de vergonhoso; porque fora exatamente numa delas, há alguns anos atrás, que Gina guardou a lembrança que lhe roubava o sono todas as noites e que jurara jamais contar a alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Harry Potter.

Mas o pior a se admitir era o fato de Voldemort ser o artífice principal de todos seus estados emocionais, e, por mais que o caçassem, por mais que prosseguissem numa busca tão arredia quanto aprisionar o vento, nenhum deles saberia que Gina continuaria vivendo com muitas recordações impossíveis e irreais demais para serem compartilhadas. Quem sabe ficara melancólica com aquele carmim no horizonte porque ele sabia o que Gina calava; talvez o vermelho-poente eram os olhos Dele de fato, perseguindo-a e matando-a aos poucos, enlouquecendo-a de tantos matizes. Os olhos quentes e estranhos do Lorde serão sempre seus únicos confidentes. Quem sabe - e no ápice do poente ela soubera - que nunca poderia destruir o que viveu com ele em uma praia.

***


End file.
